The Alternate Stage
by Mr. E sparc
Summary: Ever wonder what was happening on Mejale and Tarrak? I have. Here is my version of it. Read AND review pls. I will update.
1. The rebel savior

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah. None of this is official. I don't own Vandread, I own only my imagination.

A/N: I have realized a major oversight in the fanfiction responses. Everyone is writing about the journey whether it is the journey back or the journey away from Tarrak and Mejale. No one has bothered to write about what might have happened at Tarrak and Mejale while they were gone. I'm writing this to remedy that.

On board the new section of the Ikazuchi

The chief engineer watches in horror as all his work refitting and cleaning the old Ikazuchi (Which he was unable to finish because of the schedule. The cleaning part, I mean.).

He says, "NOOOO!!! I worked on that ship my whole career! And now it is gone. Boom, up in atoms."

He falls to his knees and punches a whole in the floor panel that is there. "I can never forgive him. He went too far. Not only did he destroy all the pirates, he destroyed the Pexis. It was an innocent being just being awakened from a century long sleep. No!!! I was making progress too. Argh!!! Damned generals, they understand nothing."

He gets up and looks sternly at his crew.

They flinch and get back to work. A worker come up to the engineer and asks, "Sir, do you want that panel fixed?"

His face lightens as he says, "No, I'll fix it. It'll get my mind off of things. Get back to your station."

The crewman salutes and goes back to his station. The engineer walks over to the equipment rack and grabs a plasma torch, pushes his glasses back up on his face, and a grabs a new panel from the storage room. He smugly looks at the damage he inflicted and sighs.

He touches his glasses and they film over with protective shielding. He ignites the torch and cuts the damaged panel free. He then places the new panel in place and sets the torch to weld. He welds the panel in place and puts the torch out. The glasses return to regular. He then sets up warning signs around it and leans back against a wall.

He thinks, 'I'm going to resign. But wait, what will I do after that? I guess I could start piloting a Vanguard. I AM certified.' He sighs again and pushes his glasses up again. A comm. screen pops up and the general says, "Engineering, we need a status analysis."

"Get your own stinking status report! I quit!" Shouts the engineer to the general.

The general is shocked and then says, "Chief Engineer Kagen Roklan, give me a status report or I will have you executed."

Kagen says, "Ok, here is your stinking report! You just blew up half the ship including the power source for the entire ship! Therefore the ship is running out of power. Mostly because you fired those missiles. Do you realize how much fuel you just wasted? We don't have enough to even land safely now! The reserve cells are almost depleted and then the life support will fail. I myself am leaving right now. So you are also out one specialist on this ship's systems. Bye!"

Kagen then takes a wrench from a worker and smashes the communications panel. He then turns to his shocked crew and says, "This will be my last order. Anyone who wants to leave join me. Anyone who stays will have to fix this panel to get more instructions."

He then throws the wrench down, gathers his personal tools and goes to his quarters.

He gathers his stuff and puts them in the same backpack as the tools. He then puts on his pistol belt and backpack. Last of all he puts on his ammo sash and picks up his MA5B Assault Rifle. As the door opens he dives behind the bed and guards come in. As they begin to search the room, Kagen opens a panel under his bed and climbs into the maintenance tunnels to run throughout the ship. He hooks his rifle to his backpack and starts to make his way to the life pod area.

He thinks, 'They'll eventually find out where I went, but they'll have to look at the schematics first. Thing is, they don't know where the schematics for this area are, so I have the advantage, seeing as I know this ship better than anyone. Heck, I designed the damned thing. Well, the working parts at least.'

He makes it to the pod bay and pulls out a scanner from his bag. He thinks, 'I usually use this to see into walls, I hope it works for looking out also.' He puts the sensor on the metal and the scanner finds open air on the other side. He opens the panel and goes to the pods. He sees 5 of his crew. He nods to them and they all get into a life pod. Kagen opens a panel on it and disconnects the beacon. The door closes and the pod ejects into space toward Tarrak.

Kagen guides it in manually into the atmosphere. He lands it in the desert. He then pulls out his scanner again and changes it to map mode. He walks about 5 miles and flips over a rock with his foot. Under the rock is an access panel. He opens it and inputs his password. He and all his crew go inside and Kagen changes the password. Kagen says, "Ok, I thank you for coming with me. Now I need some time alone. The break room is over there. If anyone calls, don't answer. I'll be in my work area."

Kagen walks off deep in thought. He makes it to his desk and sits down. He thinks, 'Now I'm glad that the Tarrak military was so quiet about the Ikazuchi. If it wasn't for that this facility wouldn't even exist.' I think I'll go look at the relic.

Kagen goes over to the "mini-hangar" (It is small because it holds only one machine, yet it still has a catapult for launching the craft.). He walks up and hits the light switch, revealing, "the relic". It is a very old armored suit. Or it was before Kagen had got his hands on it.

(Flashback)

Kagen's "Father" brings his son to the mini-hangar when he is 15. Kagen asks his dad, "What is that? Some new type of fighting machine?"

Kagen's dad says, "No son, this is the machine those other ones were based on. It was found on the Ikazuchi when they had started to refit it. I want you to have it, as a gift and inspiration. Don't be afraid to tamper with it though. If you break it I'm confident you can fix it. Now, go! Look at it!"

Kagen smiles and runs to the machine with tools in hand.

(End Flashback)

Kagen smiles as he looks walks to the machine. He puts his hand on it and says, "It's been awhile hasn't it, old friend." The eyes light up and Kagen looks into them. Kagen chuckles and says, "Eager as ever aren't you?" He sets his bag into the cockpit and his rifle in its rack inside.

He closes the cockpit and brings the jade giant to its feet. A green glow surrounds him from behind and fills the cockpit. He says, "What the Hell…" and passes out.

An hour later

The crew members open the cockpit and pull him out. Kagen mumbles as he wakes up. "Uh, where… Ok, ok I'm awake. Now why have you guys stayed around? I figured that you would've left by now."

Crew member 1 says, "Sir, we'd never leave you. Not in this state anyway."

Kagen asks, "What is your name? I left my crew roster on my computer on the Ikazuchi."

Crew member 1 says, "My name is Mark."

"Well Mark, you're my new best friend. You can call me Kagen."

Kagen gets up as a comm. window opens nearby. "Corporal Kagen, we require your assistance! The ship is going to crash, the general ordered us to land the Ikazuchi and as you said, the ship doesn't have enough power to stay stable during reentry!"

Kagen says, "Link me with the General."

The panicked crewmember does so.

Kagen says to the General, "Are you an idiot? I told you that you don't have enough power to land that thing safely!"

The General just grunts and closes the communication.

Kagen connects to the crewman again and tells him what to do to repair and stabilize the ship during reentry.

Mark asks, "Why did you do that? Now that idiot is gonna get all the credit!"

Kagen says, "I can't just stand by and let those people die! Then who would be worst? Me or the general? All of you go to these coordinates and help them when they arrive. I have to prep my machine."

"Yes, Sir!" They all load and board the transport with tools and some medical supplies.

Kagen climbs back in the Van-type 0 and starts up the systems. He stands up and activates the catapult by moving the big switch forward. (The catapult is designed to be operated by a Vanguard)

The big doors open above the Vanguard. First set open with out a problem, second the same, the final door gets stuck. Kagen quickly pulls the Vanguard's arm up and fires a wrist rocket at the door, blowing it off its hinges.

Kagen thinks, "Stupid sand must've gummed up the hinge. Should've checked that beforehand. He checks his boosters and then deploys the airfoils. The Vanguard floats down in a powered descent. He lands and starts the machine running along the sand. (He had already adjusted for the sand while in the air.) He covers the 20 mile distance in about 10 minutes and arrives before his crew. He sees a stuck hatch and pulls the entire airlock off the ship. The transport arrives and the crew takes care of the injured and put up tents.

Kagen pulls his shield from his back and sets it in an angle with his Vanguard holding it up. He then kneels down and gets out of the cockpit. He then strides over to the makeshift shelter he had just made.

The panicked crewmember comes up to him and says, "Thank you, we all owe you our lives."

Kagen says, "Don't worry about it. The only one I didn't want to save was that stupid General. He has been a pain in the ass ever since he got command. That and he blew up the old Ikazuchi. He has effectively destroyed my family's life's work in about an hour."

The crewmember walks away dazed. The General starts to walk up to Kagen to give him a speech on leaving his post. Kagen pulls a pistol and shoots him in the foot without looking. The General falls to the ground holding his foot.

Kagen walks over to him and says, "You deserve more pain than that but I'm not the one to dish it out." Kagen spits on him and looks at his chronometer. He says, "Rescue teams will be here in 3 minutes."

A few weeks later

Kagen is in a Vanguard standing at attention for a big ceremony. Kagen is furious.

'I save the ship and he gets the credit. I have a position in a Vanguard group and then he requests my squad to be on "Ceremonial Duty" While he gets his frickin medal!'

(Cue "So Cold: Acoustic version" action is slowed down for effect)

Suddenly as the General approaches the podium a great shadow covers the whole city. Kagen looks up at the sky and says, "That's a Mejalen bomber! Everyone crimson alert! Protect the civilians!"

Kagen pulls his non-regulation rifle from the Vanguard's back. He aims at the bomber and kneels down carefully avoiding the civilians. He looks down once more at the General as he runs in fear. All the personal guards are running as well.

"Hmph, some heroes they are!" He looks at his squad mates as a bomb hits one. Kagen says, "You'll pay for that!" His beam rifle is fully charged and he fires a shot right through a bomb that was leaving the bomber's bay, igniting all the other bombs that the ship was carrying. The ship starts to fall. Kagen calculates the trajectory and marks the position. He then takes the shield from the Vanguard's back and places it above its head to shield the civilians from debris.

(Music end)

He jumps out of the cockpit and runs to a transport. He hotwires it and quickly goes to his Van-type0. He launches it straight at the ship and uses the boosters to steer the ship to a harmless landing in the desert. Kagen considers it for a moment as he looks at the markings on the ship.

He thinks, 'This is a military ship, but I can tell that pirates have gotten a hold of it. I think they stole it for this purpose. Must be trying to retaliate for us blowing up their ship. Better hide them from the military. He hits a switch in his cockpit and the ground opens up beneath them.'

The ship and the Van-type0 drop into the holding area that had once housed the Ikazuchi while it was being rebuilt.

A/N: It was getting too long. I'll put the next one up soon. Read AND Review please. I would like some comments on my work.

I've been gone for far too long. So Cold is a song by Breaking Benjamin, The acoustic version is on a special disc, but it doesn't really matter which one you use. It adds emotion.


	2. I can fix it!

Disclaimer: This is just speculation on my part. I own nothing of Vandread but this storyline. And my character.

A/N: Why are you people not reviewing? Please review, I need input.

Kagen pulls the rear airlock apparatus out of the ship with his Vanguard. He then arms himself and gets out of the cockpit. He climbs up into the hole he just made. He pulls his scanner out and holds it in his left hand.

He switches it to a thermal scan (created to search for rats in the circuitry) and touches it to his glasses. The glasses film over with a green film as it switches to HUD mode. The sensors on the scanner relay the signals to the glasses as a visual display.

He hooks it back to his belt and picks up his MA5B rifle. He then begins his sweeping approach though the ship. He finds a computer terminal that still works and Hacks into it. He uploads the data to the scanner and moves on.

He makes his way to the bomb bay without incident. He taps his glasses to survey the damage. The film dissipates and he sees the full extent of the damage he inflicted. He falls to his knees next to a dead body and shouts, "God forgive me, I have killed many today."

A beam singes his ear and he dives for the nearest cover he could find. It happens to be a table that got knocked over but was still intact. He taps his glasses and the HUD returns.

She asks, "Why do you mourn for the enemy? Are you a soldier or not?"

Kagen looks straight though the table with his thermals and sees that she is bleeding. He says, "You're wounded. Let me treat your wounds."

She is shocked senseless and she lowers her weapon thinking, 'How did he know that I'm bleeding? Why would he want to treat my wound? He must want information.' She returns to her cover and says, "You want information don't you."

Kagen says, "I have all the knowledge I need, I don't want to have to hurt you further. I've done enough of that today."

She says, "How is this your doing? They were killed when a bomb went off inside the bay."

Kagen says, "I was underneath your ship as it was bombing and I shot that bomb as it left the bay, so I am responsible for all this destruction."

She walks over to him with her hands up. "If you are that good a marksman, I stand no chance. I'll allow you to treat my wounds, but I'm not giving you any information."

Kagen puts down his rifle and pulls his pack off his back. He gets the medkit out and approaches with his hands spread. He reaches her and takes her ring away. Then he treats her shoulder where a piece of shrapnel had sliced it.

She flinches a little at his touch. He laughs and says, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

She ignores that comment. Kagen says, "Sheesh, lighten up. I'm done. But we should really get you to this ship's sickbay." He taps his glasses and picks up his rifle.

He looks at her and asks, "Are you coming or not?" She looks at him blankly and thinks, 'Is it possible he actually cares for my health? No…'

He says, "I need to see how many more of your crewmates are alive. If there aren't enough you won't be able to fix this burnt out ship." She nods and follows him as he goes to sickbay. By now all the women have woken up and Kagen takes his gear off. He says, "I trust my life to you."

He throws her ring to her and puts his rifle and pistols on the ground. She is shocked yet again and then she puts the ring on and puts it to his back. The women give them a wide berth as they make their way to the brig. They start to go past the infirmary then Kagen stops. She asks, "If you don't want to die I suggest you continue." Kagen says, "Not until you see the doctor. I won't go anywhere." She speaks to a nearby guard and the guard says to Kagen, "You're coming with me to the brig." Kagen shrugs and says, "Ok."

An hour later.

The acting captain comes to the brig. She says, "I want to see the prisoner." The guard opens the bars and Kagen says, "You can leave them off, I just came to offer my assistance. I'm the ex-chief engineer of the now completely demolished Ikazuchi. Your ship now rests in an underground bunker that was once used to rebuild the Ikazuchi. I'm the only one who is here and knows the codes."

The captain is taken aback and asks, "How did you know what I wanted to know?"

Kagen says, "Standard situation, standard questions. So are you gonna let me help or what? I already have your ship's schematics. And I know what is broken in the aft portion of the ship. I also know about 3/8 of your crew died in the bombing bay and the engine room."

The Captain asks, "How do you know that?"

"I'm the one who shot you down. And I've seen what transpired. When I shot the bomb all the bombs on board went off sending a blast all the way to the engine room killing almost everyone in between. I also can safely say that most of you are injured."

The captain says, "And you think we'll let you kill the rest of us by sabotaging our systems? No chance of that."

Kagen says, "What makes you think I wouldn't have done that already if I wanted to? I could've just left you up on the surface and let the Tarrak military tear you apart."

The girl from before speaks up now. "He has a point. We have no real reason for distrusting him other than he's a man. He just wants to make amends for what he had to do."

Kagen says, "I do not regret shooting you down, because you were hitting the civilians. But I do regret killing any of your crewmembers. Just give me a chance; I can have your engines running in about a 2 days if I start now."

The captain says, "Ok take this man to the engine room and give him his bag back."

In the engine room

Kagen takes out his scanner and switches it to diagnostics mode. He touches the scanner to his glasses and they film over green. The HUD highlights the broken parts and catalogs them. He then puts the information in the computer and finds out that he needs to make 2 of the parts. He then gets to work on that.

Meanwhile the girl that he first met is standing guard over him.

He asks, "What is your name?"

She asks, "Why would you wanna know?"

He asks, "I don't really know…"

He shakes the feeling off and they don't talk anymore.

2 days later

Kagen gets up from his work and says, "I'm done. Next job."

2 weeks later

Kagen finds himself in the brig awaiting release. He looks through a wall with thermals and sees armed guards approaching. He realizes that all the work is done and that the weapons are putting off a lot of heat. He thinks, 'Those weapons must be set on kill. I gotta get out of here.'

He activates his scanner and pulls a panel off the wall. He hacks into the security systems and activates them. The security beams deactivate and Kagen activates the hallway turrets. The turrets fire on the unsuspecting detachment and injure 2 of the 5 of them. The other three drag the others to safety. Kagen uses the distraction to climb into the ventilation system. He makes his way to his guns and then suits up. He approaches the corner and hears voices. He stops and thinks, 'Now what? Do I leap out into the open firing wildly? No that would use up too much ammo. I got it!'

He climbs into the vent shaft and gets above them. He then detaches the panels directly above them. He jumps down behind one and blasts the other two with two quick three shot bursts. He then whacks the last one with the butt of his rifle, knocking her out. He moves on down the hall towards the airlock. (He had fixed it already.)

He looks around the corner and sees a squad of women guarding his only exit. He whispers, "God forgive me." He takes a grenade out of his pack and tosses it around the corner. After it goes off he rolls into the room and finishes off any of them that are still standing. He then activates the airlock and walks out. By this time the Tarrak military has figured it out.

Kagen opens the Hangar doors and Vanguards carrying troop carriers descend into the hangar. The troops get out and a Vanguard opens up. Mark gets out as Kagen sits down against a wall with a can of root beer. Mark says, "You've must've been terrified being their prisoner."

Kagen says, "Not really, they have good food. And they look and smell nice. It was going fine till they decided to try and kill me. Now their own security system is fighting them along with the military." He laughs, thinking, 'Of course they only are driving them to the lifepods. And keeping the military from cutting them off.'

The girl that Kagen met is retreating from enemy fire when she realizes that they are headed to the life pods. She says, "Come on, we have to get to the life pods."

The captain sighs and says, "That sounds like a good plan, everyone fall back to the life pods!"

The girl whispers to the captain, "This is Kagen's doing, he is trying to save us. He knew we wouldn't be able to take off. See, the turrets stop firing when we move to the life pods."

The captain says, "I see, so he was looking out for us."

They look down a hallway to their left and see the turrets firing on the enemy.

"Smart, he kept them from cutting us off."

The Captain says, "You were right about him Nina."

Nina thinks with relief, 'We're almost there. I wonder why he would care though. I mean, he's a man. Our enemy. Why?'

Outside

A commander comes up to Kagen and shakes his hand. "You managed to fool the women into fixing the ship. Now we have the ship and a war hero. You will be reinstated after this."

Kagen says, "They should be leaving the ship right about… now!" he waves his arm towards the ship as ½ of the life pods detach and fly off into space.

Kagen bows to the commander and says, "The ship is all yours." He presses a button on the scanner and all the turrets stop.

The commander looks shocked as reports start coming in that all the turrets have stopped.

Kagen says, "I'll be leaving now. Good bye."

He jumps into his Vantype0 and launches into space. He begins gathering the lifepods and bundling them together.

Inside the pods

The women start to panic as a Vanguard approaches.

Suddenly a comm. Screen opens and Kagen says, "Don't panic, I can't believe you people actually thought I'd let you guys just float on forever. I'm returning you to Mejale. Just use this comm. window to control the booster. I'm giving control to you. Bye."

He attaches the booster and begins his re-entry. He takes the shield from his back and crouches on it to fend off the heat. He lands in the desert in a flaming streak on light.

The sand is turned to glass beneath him as he wipes his shield off and places it safely on his back. He sets the Vanguard back on its launch pad and it retracts back into position. Once back in the mini hangar he gets out and checks his email. He laughs as he sees an invitation to the general's rescheduled medal awarding ceremony. Then he sees that his name is also on the honored list, meaning that he is receiving a medal on the same day as that phony. He frowns and declines the ceremony. He is written back almost immediately that it is a mandatory ceremony. Kagen says, "SHIT! I don't ever want to see that damned retard of a general." He checks the name and address to register his complaint. He then gets up and gets in his SUV he drives to the complaint department.

After waiting an hour, Kagen is past pissed off. He finally is admitted into the meeting room and the complaint representative. Kagen calms down and says, "My complaint is this, my award ceremony is on the wrong day."

The complaint representative asks, "Why can't you attend?"

Kagen says, "Because I don't want to receive an award in the same day as some faker."

The complaint representative says, "That is not a valid reason."

Kagen says, "The idiot… never mind. I've changed my mind."

"Glad to hear it."

A/N: What will happen next? You'll have to wait to see. Am I doing a god job of building suspense? Hahaha, please review. That is all I ask.


	3. The war begins

Author's note: I realize my performance hasn't been exactly stellar in the first two chapters, so I'll try to make this one better. That is the main reason I took two days writing this part.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vandread.

A/N: I'm changing the name of Kagen's Vanguard to Vanproto.

Kagen goes back home and stops as he walks past his Vanproto

He walks up to it and sees a screen on. He takes his jacket off and climbs inside. The screen that is open is scanning through the information database. He turns it off and goes to his room. As he falls asleep he says, "I gotta go to work tomorrow…"

The next day.

He wakes up to a beeping sound.

He looks over towards the sound and is blinded by a light. His eyes adjust and he sees that the light and beeping is coming from his computer. He walks over and sees that his orders have arrived. He quickly scans through them and grabs a bite to eat from the mini fridge under his desk. He sits at his desk and eats the pastry. He says to himself, "I'm glad I got some food off that Mejalen ship. It is way better than those stupid pills."

He finishes his meal and leaves the room after grabbing his Vanguard gear.

He drives to the army base and parks. He gets out and walks over to information window. He says, "I am here to meet the doctor for a physical."

The guy looks up from his computer and says, "Go right in, you're expected in Room 31."

Kagen walks through the door next to the window. He goes down the hall and enters Room 31. As he goes into the room he sees that the room has a conference table and there are 3 people sitting at it.

He takes a seat and the man at the head of the table says, "Ok, everyone is here. We can begin."

The man to his right says, "We have called you here for an important mission briefing. We have selected you for your various skills and you are to work together. We have found the enemy military base."

He presses a button on the table that activates the holo-projector. It brings up a schematic of the base.

"This schematic was retrieved by one of our spies. Regrettably, he died shortly after transmitting this info. It seems that the enemy knows that we have this information. You are to proceed to their armory and take one of each weapon. You are then to place charges in the armory and around various portions of the station. If you can take out their Hangar than do so. Unfortunately that is the only point of entry. All the other airlocks are locked with a code that has by now been changed. You are to await outside the structure in pressure suits until they send out their fighters. When they do you will enter through the then open hangar doors."

"You have a day before this mission is put into action. You will approach the base in specially designed stealth powersuits. Vanguards are too big and will register on their radar. Get some rest, you'll need it."

Kagen leaves the conference room with a frown. He then leaves the base and drives home.

At his home

He opens his weapons locker and pulls out his silenced pistol. He takes it apart and cleans it. He checks the magazine and grabs a few extra. He then takes his right pistol out of its holster, unloads and cleans it. H e puts it in the locker and puts the silenced pistol in his right holster. He clips it in and hooks his combat knife to his belt. He then takes his weapon belt off and hooks it on the wall.

He grabs his MA5B rifle from the doorway and takes it to his worktable. He then takes it apart and checks all the mechanisms. He puts it back together after cleaning every part. He pops a magazine in and goes to his makeshift firing range. He pops a few rounds at the target and then checks his aim. He then empties the rest of the magazine into the target to check his recoil control. He checks the hole in the target.

He smiles and goes back to his table. He cleans the barrel and pops another mag in. He then grabs his ZeroG pack. He packs in some ammo for his weapons and about 3 grenades. Then he places a container of food pills in the side pocket.

"I'm ready now. Time to get some rest." He uploads the schematics to his scanner and studies them as he tries to fall asleep. He marks the most likely weak points in the super structure. He then sets the scanner on his nightstand and falls asleep.

The next morning. Kagen grabs his gear and goes to the military base. They are rushed into a shuttle and given their pressure armor suits. Kagen passes on the likely weak points to his squadmates as he puts his suit on. After he puts it on he presses a button that fits it to his shape. He puts on his ZeroG pack and they begin to formulate their plan.

In the military base

A comms. officer notices the shuttle launching from Tarrak. She says, "Ma'am, A shuttle just launched from Tarrak. It looks like it is headed toward us."

"As soon as it comes in range, hail it. If they don't respond, send the dreads to investigate." "Yes, ma'am."

On board the shuttle.

The team is getting into their power suits when a beep comes from the shuttles communication array.

Kagen says, "That's our cue. We gotta get over to the base fast. When they stop trying to contact us they'll send Dreads out to investigate. That is when we strike."

The team opens the airlock and activates their boosters to reach the base. As they reach the base, the dreads launch to investigate. The team decelerates and eject from their now depleted power suits. They float through the doors as they close. They quickly steer themselves toward the "floor" and reach it as the gravity comes back on. They quickly find cover as Kagen opens the air access panel. They all go in and Kagen fastens it behind them. They reach the cross point where all the air-ducts connect.

Kagen says, "Ok, this is where we split up. You all know the mission. We meet back in 5 hours. Do not break radio contact unless absolutely necessary."

The other two members go down separate shafts. Kagen goes down the last shaft and activates his HUD. The mini map appears and Kagen makes his way to the armory.

He finds that a locked vent cover blocks his entrance into the room. While this might've stopped one of the others Kagen was prepared. He pulls a pocket laser cutter from his pocket and cuts the lock. He takes the lock off and opens the vent cover. He drops down into the room and opens his back pack. He picks up a Beam rifle, checks the charge and puts it in his pack. He does the same with three of the rings and picks up a sword. He hefts it and finds that it is well balanced. He straps it to his pack and takes some charges out of his pack. He finds some Mejerian grenades and takes a few before he plants his charge. He then opens the door and takes out the guard with his knife. He drags her inside and puts her in a locker.

He then sneaks to the corner and peers around. He sees the guard, who is obviously tired from standing guard all night. He sneaks up as her eyes lid over. He knocks her out and goes into the room. He plants his charge and drags the unconscious guard to safety in another room.

He opens the door and hears voices. He quickly ducks back into the room but forgets to close the door. He slaps himself on the forehead and listens as one woman asks the other, "Where is that guard? She must've left her post."

"That door is open, she must be goofing around inside."

The woman walks into the room and goes for the lights. Kagen grabs her from behind and covers her mouth. He says, "You are not going to scream."

The other woman asks, "What happened? Are you ok in there?"

Kagen whispers, "You better calm her down or you're dead."

He uncovers her mouth and she says, "Quick, activate the alarm!" Kagen says, "Damn!" He kills her and then kills other woman just as she reaches the alarm. He drags them into the room and locks it with a do not disturb sign. He then hears people start to wake up from all the commotion and looks for cover. There is none.

He looks up and sees a vent cover. He pulls his silenced pistol and shoots the lock off. He jumps up into the vent and closes it as the women are coming out of their rooms. He wipes his brow as he sighs. He moves down the vent.

Kagen finds himself in a dilemma this time. His target area for the charge is in between a group of girls. His dilemma is solved when his radio crackles and he hears, "This is Alpha 3! I've been spotted! Go loud!"

Kagen attaches a drop line to his belt and to the roof of the vent. He unslings his MA5B rifle and sets it on auto. He kicks the vent open and jumps down spiraling. He opens fire as he spins. He takes down all 5 of the women before they can react. He plants his charge and runs down the hall. He radios to Alpha 3, "Alpha 3, what is your status?"

Alpha 3 says, "Critical, I need assistance, I'm pinned down."

Kagen frowns and takes out the three guards that run around the corner. He then runs down the hall and right into a woman that was leaving her room. Both their weapons fly from their hands and she pulls a sword from her side. Kagen pulls his sword from his back and they circle. He strikes a high blow and she blocks, countering with a chest sweep.

Kagen steps back and presses a button on his suit. The pressure suit hardens into armor. He thinks, 'Why didn't I do that earlier?' She swings her sword at him again and this time he catches the blade in his hand. He pulls the sword from her grip and knocks her out with the hilt of his. He drops her sword and sheaths his sword.

He picks up his rifle, plants his last charge and says, "I'm en route to provide assistance Alpha 3, I've deposited my checks."

He shoots the vent open and jumps inside. He quickly makes his way above Alpha 3. He scopes out the situation and gives A3 some hand signals from the vent. He acknowledges and Kagen goes in behind them. He drops down around the corner from them and sneaks to the corner. He looks around the corner.

A3 signals and Kagen goes around the corner shooting. All the women are gunned down. Kagen opens his visor and asks, verbally, "Have you planted all your bombs?"

"I have one left, sir."

"Good. I'll go check on A4." Kagen radios A4 and asks, "Alpha 4 what is your status?"

Alpha 4 replies, "I took some flack. I'm depositing the last check now."

Alpha 3 reports, "Last package received."

Kagen says, "Good work team, time to pull out. Do you need help Alpha 4?"

"No, sir. I'm fine."

Kagen moves down the hall slowly and pauses as Alpha 3 catches up. He looks around a corner and says, "Shit, they **had** sent a detachment to flank Alpha3." He takes a grenade out and tosses it at their feet. They try to scatter but it is useless, the narrow corridor had sealed their fate. Suddenly the wall buckles and a hole appears. The air is being sucked into space. Kagen puts his rifle on its sling.

He radios to Alpha 3, "Visor up, pressurize. I'm gonna try to plug that hole."

He pulls a pocket welder out and seals his suit. He attaches a safety line to the wall and slowly moves himself closer. When he can reach it he bends the metal shut with his hands and welds it closed. Suddenly he drops to the floor as the gravity takes control again. He hits a switch and the safety line detaches and reels in. He unslings his rifle and moves down the hall with Alpha 3 following.

Kagen stops at another corner. He sees yet another patrol. He thinks, 'Another? This is getting old.' He runs around the corner with Alpha 3 and they both open fire, killing the squad. Kagen pats Alpha 3 on the back and they move on to the Hangar. Kagen looks around from the entrance and then steps out.

Kagen says, "This is too easy…" He sees a laser on his chest. He dodges as the shot gets close. He looks at where he was hit. It had scratched his armor. He radios, "Sniper in the Hangar area. Be alert." Kagen pulls a panel off and throws it across the room as he moves over behind a Dread.

The sniper thinks, 'Hmm, this guy knows what he is doing, he used the panel as a decoy to distract me. This'll be fun.'

Kagen thinks about his next move. He opens the cockpit of the dread and gets in. He removes his gloves and places his hands on the panel. It lights up and the dread lifts up. Kagen turns the dread toward the Hangar doors and fires, blasting them wide open. Alpha 3 and 4 already have their suits pressurized. Kagen watches as the sniper is sucked into deep space. He then waits while the others latch onto the Dread. After they do so he flies back towards Tarrak.

Here goes the new chapter: Read and review please.


	4. The return of the victorious Heros

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am broke at the moment. I own my ideas nothing more.

In space near Tarrak.

On board a Tarrakan battleship

The radar officer says, " An enemy fighter headed for us 30000 meters and closing."

Suddenly a comm. Window opens and Kagen shouts, "Do not fire, I repeat, DO NOT FIRE!!! We are in a captured enemy vessel. Requesting permission to land."

The comm. officer looks to the commander, "Shall I grant them permission?"

"Not yet, I want to be sure that it isn't a trick."

Kagen thinks, 'Ok, I've waited long enough. Time to go over his head.'

Kagen opens a channel to his commander.

The comm. officer says, "Sir, the ship is trying to communicate with the surface."

"Where on the surface?"

"Tarrak High Command sir."

"Grant him permission to land immediately!"

"Yes sir!" To Kagen he says, "Sorry about the wait, you have permission to land."

Kagen closes the comm. window and says, "Thank you. I'd normally just land on the surface, but this craft isn't designed for reentry."

Kagen flies into the Hangar and looks and looks for a set of landing gear. He doesn't find any. Kagen opens a comm. window to the engineering station in charge of the Hangar. He says, "If it isn't a lot of trouble, could you close the doors, pressurize the Hangar, but leave the gravity off? I can't seem to find any landing gear on this crazy craft."

The engineer nods and does as Kagen says.

The two on the outside detach and float to the door. Kagen opens the cockpit and flings himself around to the underside. He takes a look at the underside's contour and fixes it in his mind. He then thrusts himself over to the door and says, "Could you hold off on the gravity for a few minutes? I'll have a cradle made by then." Kagen moves over and grabs some sheet metal. He then moves toward the welder and straps himself fast to it.

He starts to build the cradle.

About 10 min pass

Kagen positions the finished cradle under the ship and straps it to it. Kagen signals and the engineer turns on the gravity gradually. Kagen maneuvers it over to some cargo straps on the floor. Once gravity is restored he straps the cradle to the floor. " Kagen walks over to the door and says, "Ok, now that that is done, I can report to my commander."

Kagen goes to his temporary room and calls the commander. "Commander, mission successful. 1 member wounded, all primary objectives accomplished. Plus we captured an enemy fighter."

"Good work, Kagen. You have served your empire with pride. You can return to the surface. Leave the weapons you found and the fighter aboard the ship. The ship's commander will take care of the rest.

Here goes the 4th… I hope you enjoy it and review…


	5. Almost discovered

Disclaimer: I own only my ideas…

A/N: I kinda ran out of ideas for a week. Sry all you faithful readers… here goes nothing!!!

A few days later

Kagen is walking through the bureaucratic district of the Tarrakan military headquarters. He thinks, 'Hmph, I wonder what this is all about. How do I get into these situations? Jez, I'm just a ship's Mechanic! Now I'm doing spec-ops missions. Maybe I should've let the military find that downed ship and let them kill those women. Because I didn't, now I'm the "expert" on their weapons, ships, and tech. Oh well, time to face the music…'

He has reached the door he was headed for and reaches for the handle. His hand recoils and he jumps out of the way as it flies open towards him. A frustrated bureaucrat comes storming out and puts his hands on the railing. His assistant comes out and the bureaucrat asks him, "Where is that "expert" He was supposed to be here by now.

Kagen stands up, dusts himself off and says, "I believe you were talking about me."

The bureaucrat turns and looks at Kagen with a terrified look on his face. He quickly says as he regains his composure, "Oh, so you are here. I'm sorry. Let us go inside and begin."

Kagen smiles and says, "Yes, lets."

They walk into the room and sit at the table.

The Chairman stand and says, "Ok, since we are all here we can begin."

He nods to his assistant and he pushes the holoprojector activation switch.

"This asteroid was detected by our long range sensors a day ago. Our scientists have analyzed the data received and determined that it would pass safely past Tarrak, however, that is not why you are here. You are here because our scientists have determined that it is composed of previously unknown materials. You are to go investigate. Your Vanguards will be outfitted with mining equipment and you will be escorted to the asteroid. Once there your escort will leave. If they floated around this object while you were mining it would be a dead giveaway that you are present. The women are not to even notice you are there. If they send their own investigation team, you are to engage and destroy them."

One of the Vanguard pilots stands up and asks, "And how are to destroy them without weapons?"

Kagen sits him down and whispers to him, "Not now. We will speak of this at another time."

"After you retrieve the samples you are to either capture the asteroid or destroy it depending on the data. Dismissed."

The Vanguard pilots stand up and leave. Kagen remains seated and says, "So you expect me to analyze this data we receive on the spot and to teach this squad you're giving me how to improvise weapons from mining equipment?"

"Yes, do you have any other questions?"

Kagen stands up and says, "No, I just thought there would be more to it." He leaves the room.

Once the door is closed the remaining council members start to confer.

Kagen thinks, 'There must be more to this than meets the eye. They haven't told me everything.'

A day later

Kagen meets up with his tired crew after a tiring round of simulations aboard the ship Toraken. Kagen says, "Those were some good maneuvers. Good work. We'll try those moves out in space tomorrow." The crew groans. Kagen says, "Dismissed, get some rest."

Kagen turns and walks out of the simulator room. He turns toward the Hangar and starts to walk. He thinks, 'We're running out of time… I wish I had the original data… wait! I might be able to get the ship's captain to let me run a scan!'

Kagen turns quickly around and starts to run to the bridge.

A few minutes later at the bridge

The captain says, "No! You may not scan the asteroid. The scanning beam may get picked up by the women's radar. We are lucky we have gotten this far with no trouble. I don't want to alert them because we have no backup."

Kagen sighs and says, "I understand. Thanks anyway." He walks out and heads for his room. When he reaches it he plops down on his bed and falls immediately asleep.

The next morning

Kagen wakes up and grabs some food pills from his room's dispenser.

He grimaces as he swallows them. He then gets up, suits up in his flightsuit, and heads to the Hangar.

In the hangar

Kagen reaches the Hangar and looks at his Vanproto. He jumps in and checks his systems. Then he pokes his head out and looks around. He closes the cockpit and opes a compartment in the right side. He pulls out a pastry and eats it he cleans up and then closes the compartment tight. He thinks, 'Well, that is the last of that food.' He mentally sighs as he opens the cockpit and climbs out.

He then looks around and thinks, 'Where are those rookies? They should be here. I'd better go wake em up.'

He walks over to a computer panel and tries to call them up. The terminal stops him putting up a do not disturb sign. Kagen scans his ID into the terminal and he is let through. He opens a comm. window and shouts, "WAKE UP! You are late for practice!"

He ended up scaring half of them out of bed and the rest just groan and say, "Yes, sir."

Kagen climbs up to his cockpit pulls his trusty old MA5B assault rifle out. He takes the clip out and starts to take it apart. He pulls his cleaning kit out of the cockpit too. He cleans the barrel greases the action and puts it back together. He takes the clip and goes to the target range, which happens to be close to the hangar.

He fires off a few rounds, checking the range and sights of the weapon. He links it with his HUD and then fires it from the hip using the HUD for aiming purposes. He turns out to be dead on.

He takes the now empty clip out and starts to stow it in his pocket, then he realizes that he is a high enough rank he can just leave it in the reload bin and grab a new one from the armory.

He gets to the armory and leaves the clip in the reload bin. He looks for a fully loaded clip for his rifle, but can't find one. He then checks the ship inventory and finds that there is no ammo for his rifle. The reason is that they aren't carrying his type of rifle on board.

He sighs and grabs his clip out of the reload bin and orders up some ammo. He thinks, 'This sucks, now I only have two clips for this weapon.' He checks the ship's inventory and finds that his they don't have ammo for his pistols either. He frowns as he places that order too. He puts an immediate dispersal order on the two orders and then goes back to the hangar.

He walks into the hangar to see his crew lying about near their Vanguards. Kagen says, "Attention!" They leap to their feet. "You are the most disgraceful soldiers I have ever seen! You do not sit around while you wait. You are to check your weapons regularly."

One of them says, "Sir, you were not here when we arrived…"

Kagen cuts him off and says, "I was not here because while I was waiting for you dolts, I was checking my weapons at the firing range. That is what you should've been doing to a lesser extent right here. Now get into your Vanguards! We are beginning the exercise."

The soldiers all leap up to their cockpits and Kagen climbs up to the cockpit of a regular Vanguard. They all get in and launch into open space. Kagen starts off the lesson with a demonstration. He gives the signal and a box comes flying out of the hangar bay. Kagen quickly ignites his boosters, matching the speed and rotation of the box. He then gets closer until he grabs a hold of it and spins with it. He then jumps off corrects his spin and says to them, "I want you to do the same thing I just did, 20 times." He nods to the hangar crew and then begin launching other blocks. Kagen says, "Begin! I will not let you stop until you complete this task.

15 hours later…

5 out of the 8 have actually finished landing and jumping from the rotating boxes. Kagen gathers them up and orders them to go back to the ship. He watches as the last 3 attempt the maneuver. One succeeds and the other two fail and slam into the boxes, making them ricochet off. Kagen catches them and throws them after the boxes. Kagen says, "Ok you two keep at it. You come with me." The one that succeeded comes over to Kagen and Kagen opens a private comm. link. Kagen says, "You keep an eye on these two during the mission. If they get into trouble help them."

"Why me, sir? There are other better pilots."

Kagen says, "Alas, that is the problem with them. They will be too busy mining. I need you three to stand watch while we work. You lack the delicate touch needed to operate the equipment."

"Yes, sir."

Kagen watches as the last two finish the maneuvers and says, "Ok guys, back to the ship!"

Back in the Hangar

Kagen climbs out of the Vanguard and looks toward his Vanproto. He says, "Soon, we will go into battle."

A familiar voice says, "And why would that be? I thought it was just a mining mission."

Kagen says, "Ah Mark, what are you doing here?"

Mark frowns and says, "You didn't know? I'm an engineer here. And I thought you were avoiding me."

Kagen laughs and says, "I've been too busy to check the manifesto. I have to whip these pilots into commando status by the time the asteroid gets near."

Mark says, "Pretty soon I can join you in space, my friend. I almost have qualified for Vanguard service."

Kagen says, "Ah, don't worry bout it."

Suddenly the alarm goes off and Kagen rushes to his Vanproto. He says from the cockpit, "I'll have to talk to you later." He quickly refits his Vanproto with sword package one. He then seals the cockpit activates it and launches into space.

Kagen scans the area and sees two Mejerrian scouts. He quickly pulls his sword out and engages them. They dart around trying to get a bead on him. One of them breaks radio silence and screams to her wingmate, "I can't shake em!" Kagen puts on a bigger boost as he activates the proto system. Then the Vanproto glows green as it charges up with an intense energy.

Kagen cuts off the energy when it reaches what he needs. He waits a second for the power to establish itself in the boosters. He hit the switch and the Vanguard flies twice as fast as before and catches the frightened Dread pilot by surprise and he appears next to her. As she tries to steer away He sticks his sword into her engine and rips it off.

He then turns toward the other dread as it comes flying straight for him. He pulls his shield from his back and blocks the incoming shots. As she flies past Kagen places the now battered shield on his back and boosts after her at twice full speed. His eyes start to droop as the effects of the energy transfer start to take effect.

Kagen grits his teeth and boosts one last time and slices her engines clear off. He then switches off the proto system and breaths a sigh of relief. He gathers them up and drags them towards the ship.

A comm. window opens in Kagen's cockpit

"Why haven't you killed us? Answer me!"

Kagen says simply, "I was not told to kill you. Just be glad it was me. I'm not sure the others would've been so merciful."

She gulps visibly at that and Kagen closes the window.

An alarm goes off and Kagen quickly tears the long range antenna from the lead dread.

Kagen opens a comm. window to her and says, "I can't let you do that. Now behave or I will kill you." Kagen closes the window and then continues dragging her towards the ship.

Once inside the ship

Kagen and a security team are looking at he captured fighters, without the severed engines of course, Kagen walks forward and punches in a few commands. The cockpit opens and the woman jumps Kagen. Kagen intercepts her stranglehold and pins her to the ground. He whispers to her, "I'd suggest you don't try that again. Next time, you'll get shot."

She just frowns as Kagen places her in cuffs and then pushes her into a corner, putting a guard to watch her.

Kagen walks over to the next cockpit punches in the codes and backs off this time. He pulls his pistol and says, "Come out with your hands up!"

She does so and Kagen cuffs her too. They then take them to the interrogation room. The interrogator comes in and Kagen takes him aside. After their little chat the interrogator gulps and leaves the room. Kagen says, "Ok now that that is out the way. What were you doing in this sector?"

The one with purple hair speaks first, "What were you doing in this sector?"

Kagen slams his fist down on the table, breaking it in half. He says, "I'm asking the questions here. But if you really must know… I was looking at the meteor. You see, I'm a person who likes to study things. Unusual things. Things like asteroids, women, machinery, and various weapons. I like taking things apart to see how they tick, what they are made of and well I _sometimes_ put them back together."

The blue haired one says, "We were just patrolling the area."

Kagen says, "And you didn't realize that you were patrolling within Tarrak space?"

The blue-haired one gulps and says, "No we did not."

Kagen says, "Do you have any other means of communication on your person? If you lie to me that means I get to search you."

Both of them say, "No! Neither of us have any communicators of any kind on our person."

Kagen says, "Ok, then we'll hold you until our mission is complete and release you when we are done. As long as you do not try to escape, you will not be harmed. Have a good day."

Kagen leaves the room and tells the security team, "Take them to the holding cells and make sure they don't escape, we can't afford to let them give away our position."

Sry for the cliff hanger, but it was getting a bit long… Read and Review


End file.
